Ship Sailing
by Creeperstalk
Summary: I ship my friends with people so this is for fun. Considering I will not give real names my friends is Kayla, the girl I ship her with is Niki, the boy I ship her wth is Michael, Destiny is me, and Taylor is my ship. Read if you don't mind sexual content.
1. preview

This is just for fun. A friend of mine dared me to make a fanfiction of her and someone I ship with I'm not giving real names, Kayla is my friend, Niki is a girl I ship her with, Michael is a guy I ship her with, Destiny is me, Taylor is my ship from my friend.


	2. Chapter 1

~Kayla's POV~

It was another exhausting day at school and I am just getting to lunch. So many tests in one day, I wonder if it's even legal. I slowly trudge through the cafeteria to the table Destiny and I share. Destiny was over sneaking out her phone to talk to Taylor, and as per usual welcomes me with, "Hi Kayler, miss me?" She exclaims wrapping her arm around my shoulder. I roll my eyes so far back I think I saw my brain, "No Destiny I didn't miss you at all. You torture me!" I waved my arms around exclaiming it. She just laughed, "That's what friends are for, speaking of friends, how's Niki?"

I blush slightly but not enough for Destiny to notice, "Ugh I have to put up with you guys again don't I?" Thing is I didn't mind it until I start blushing at the thought of Niki close to me. Destiny nods and takes out her phone, and begins punching in a code only seen by Taylor, "Yep, oh and I totally think Michael is into you. I mean how much do you guys talk." I laugh, "Talk, I'm a blubbering bafoon. I only see him once a week anyway." Destiny laughs, as I grumble on of how attractive he is.

Towards the end of lunch the girl I have come to love sits next to me, and with Destiny's help tickles me. By the end of my giggling outbursts, Niki and I are only centimeters apart. Destiny chants her usual, "I ship it so hard, you guys don't even know how cute you are." I wish, Niki's boyfriend is nice but I wonder how well he really knows her. Niki laughs, "Haha Destiny, I would but I'm taken currently." Destiny giggles, "I know but ugh, just do me a solid and kiss once! Just kidding unless you wana." At this point I step in, "Shut up Destiny, god damn." She sticks her hands up defensively then goes back to Taylor. Just as soon as I start talking to Niki about a project due the bell rings, causing floods of students to leave. Whilst I head to next period, yay.


	3. Chapter 2

~Kayla POV~

Ugh, I plopped onto my bed and bounced a few times. I just want to sleep, but my phone was blowing up with texts. I slid my finger across the screen and Niki texted me, _Hey! Just wana know if you gonna chill with me and Destiny plus Taylor. I could use a date!_ I smiled to myself and replied, _Only if you pick me up._ I set my phone down only for it to go off once more, _On my way._ I just grabbed my coat, and ran downstairs.

Niki was there in 2 minutes considering she probably ran every light she could. I popped the car door open greeted by her, "Hey girl!" I smiled and repeated her. It was awkwardly silent, "So um, Niki", she nodded, "why not ask your boy toy to go out with you?" She stared silently for a few minutes, "He broke up with me. No big deal, but yeah, plus your cooler." I placed my hand in hers, and intertwined them so they were one, "Niki I'm sorry." She smiled pulling into the familiar driveway of Taylor. "Kayla it's fine."

I smiled still holding her hand, and she smiled until her grip loosened and released my hand. Stepping out of the car Destiny and Taylor were holding hands counting how much alcohol they had. Niki and I stepped up to them, "What's going on girls?" Niki asked looking at the cases of beer on the porch. There must've been ten cases total and a keg. Taylor looked up, "Oh my parents are out of town, and since I live in the country, we," she said pointing at all of us, "are having the best party." Niki smiled, "Let's do this!" I smiled, "Okay what can we do?" Destiny stood up and walked into the small house, and returned with cash, "Here, you two go to the store and buy some chips and shit, plus a lighter for the fire." She handed me the money, I took it, and Niki and I went to the closest Walmart. "Here Kayla." She said giving me a cart, "How much money she give you?" I looked at the small wad, "About two hundred."

She raced me up and down the isles knocking almost every chip flavor into the carts, and twenty two litters of soda. We walked into the line purchasing everything for a total of one hundred and seventy five dollars. While we packed the car Niki grabbed the two litters setting them on the ground so I tripped falling on top of her, once again centimeters away from our lips touching. "I'm sorry Niki",she put a finger to my lips and pushed me off, and finished packing the truck. I got up front blushing so much, and sat there in the car until returning silent.


	4. Chapter 3

~Niki POV~

When I pulled up to Taylor's house, I realized that Kayla hasn't spoken the whole time. I looked over at her looking out the window arms crossed. She attempted to get out but I locked the door, "Niki let me out." I shook my head, "Not until you talk to me, I can tell something's wrong." She sighed, "I just feel unloved, like today before you came Destiny was always happy, but I think most of that's from Taylor." I nodded, "Well I know how you feel, I mean I was dumped today so." Kayla looked at me with a smile, and once again grabbed my hand, but this time I intertwined our hands into one. We sat there looking into each others eyes and squeezing our hands.

After a while Kayla broke our hand a part, and I unlocked the car. We stepped to the back of the truck and began to carry in the food. Destiny had set up to large tables around the fire pit, and Taylor got the chairs and bowls. Destiny ran over, "Hey guys do you mind bringing the food over to the tables?" We shook our heads and did as she wished. Taylor walked over to Destiny, and pulled her into a kiss only for a moment. Turning to face us, "Kayla we got you a surprise." Kayla sighed, "Yay. This oughta be good." Destiny laughed, "We invited Michael." I saw a tint of red appear on her cheeks, and I laughed, "Ohhhhh Kayla's gonna get some!"

Destiny and Taylor went back to making final preparations to their set up before the guests arrived. Kayla left me alone to go to the bathroom. Tonight was going to be great.


	5. Chapter 4

~Michael's POV~

After running in a track meet and placing first I drove home. My days usual contain some sort of running and sleeping, but after the meet turning on my phone I realized Taylor had hit me up. _Yo Michael, I am having a party tonight at my place. Spread the word and you should really come, and I am sorry about Tara but you can pick up a chick here. Please message back if you coming... BTW Alcohol there._

I contemplated in the car whether it be worth the fuss of going to another party, but considering it was Friday and I had nothing better to do I messaged Taylor, _Yeah be there. Time?_ My phone went off instantly, _7 on the dot. see you._

Smiling I started the car and went home to shower. Tonight was gonna be good I could feel it. I got dressed then went off to the party.


	6. Chapter 5

div data-p-id="cb61ae29eff383a4da5706eaa7255c11"~Kayla's POV~/div  
div data-p-id="a34c775983a61f2e19580406e4211a0e"7 pm arrived pretty fast as did the guests, who sat and mingled before we really started the party. Destiny walked around giving everyone a beer and saying, "Don't open it until it starts. We gonna celebrate with a lot more just hold it." They laughed and shrugged, but everyone knew how Taylor's party always had a special surprise somewhere./div  
div data-p-id="1d5702ef597ea8e7bd89396e454d8b6c"The actual party didn't start right away, and after about fifty people showed up Taylor, Destiny, Niki, and I went to the pit of logs. Taylor stood a top one chair and screamed, "Who's ready to party!" Everyone chanted, "We are!" Just then Taylor handed me the match and pointed to the pit, "Start it Kayla." Everyone chanted my name as I flicked the match on the matchbook, but before flicking it in everyone mimicked Taylor in raising the beer, now opened above there head. They shouted, "Three, Two, One!" I flicked the match causing a bright explosion of light to be produced./div  
div data-p-id="1d5702ef597ea8e7bd89396e454d8b6c"Music raved and people began to dance as usual at parties. Niki grabbed a hold of my arm, handing me a bottle of beer, "Let's get wasted Kayler. We are literally the only single people here, so let's party." She smiled, and I smiled clinking our bottles together. We then laughed and took a long slug. "Okay Niki, only if you promise to give me the first dance." She laughed, and took my hand, "Okay." She took my hand and led me to the music, into which we proceeded to dance.  
div data-p-id="7e7d307007f9e1abdff3b1a202f4fa6d"By a hour in I was slightly tipsy, but Niki was wasted. Yet I didn't mind, what else do we do at parties. We went into the house where we saw Michael. He smiled, "Oh hey guys." I gulped, "Hi Michael, you like the party?" He smiled and nodded more, "You bet. You really rocked Kayla." Thank god it was dark so my blush didn't really show, then Niki added in, "You bet she did!" To seal it by kissing me on the cheek slightly. I stared at her then at Michael. I was almost embarrassed, but I didn't care./div  
div data-p-id="724d0bb32d98abc81e3859da1ec844a4"Niki dragged me to the dance floor, when her favorite song came on, "Dance with me!" I started to move, but froze as soon as Niki began to grind on me. I stuttered, "Um.. Niki... I thi...think you forget that..." She turned around placing a finger on my lips, "I know what I'm doing." She continued, but this time I danced with her. I really hope this night never ends./div  
/div 


	7. Chapter 6

div data-p-id="eabf282e680e77febc9ea88dff3dca95"~Niki's POV~/div  
div data-p-id="a5ad93c4b275387c5f0f9d1cf9ff4bf3"After downing three beers I was done, but I was with Kayla so it didn't matter. I could tell Kayla was struggling with Michael so I let her follow me and dance with me. I didn't mean to grind all over her, but my body kinda took over myself entirely. So now I am currently grinding on my best friend, and though I wouldn't admit it, I liked it. Kayla mumbled, "Niki I think we oughta go outside now and hang with Destiny and Taylor." I complied with her wishes being lead out by the tipsy girl./div  
div data-p-id="fb789c27b30a505e7e4a1d55daf646c1"Taylor and Destiny were playing poker betting money. It was team poker I guess because everyone there had someone else with them, so Kayla and I pulled out our wallets and combined our money into thirty dollars. Destiny said, "Yay the cute couple are joining!" Taylor punched Destiny in the arm, "Ouch that hurt!" Taylor then kissed her on the lips, "There is that better?" Destiny looked at her, "It would be better if I got a little bit more." They smiled kissing once more before returning to deal./div  
div data-p-id="e4ba0a482afc456990c74700e4dc8ab0"After a couple of rounds Kayla and I gained twenty so we just divided our cash and moved on with Taylor and Destiny in tow. We walked inside to where we found a small group of people playing spin the bottle. I asked Kayla, "Can we play ?" She smiled looking back at the couple who shrugged, "We would if you guys do." Kayla sat at an end and I sat at another end, and the couple sat opposite of each other./div  
div data-p-id="e4ba0a482afc456990c74700e4dc8ab0" A guy spun the bottle, and it landed on a girl who just rolled her eyes and smiled before kissing him. A guy came in and joined, "Hey what are the rules?" Some one smiled, "Oh your new okay, You have to kiss the person it lands on no matter what, and it has to involve tongue for at least ten seconds." The guy smiled and sat down in the group. The girl this time spun and it landed on Taylor, who looked at Destiny, shrugged and kissed her. Destiny cried, "How could you do this to me?!" Taylor after ten seconds, laughed and said, "I'm sorry hun, but you said you didn't care if we played." She spun the bottle, and Destiny was the one who it landed on. Destiny cheered only cut off by Taylor. Now Destiny spun once again it landed on Taylor, but before they could kiss a guy said, "Nope, seven minutes in heaven, but I understand if you don't come back." Taylor smiled devilishly at Destiny who was then dragged to Taylors bedroom. Kayla and I laughed, "Wow what are the odds", Kayla said.  
div data-p-id="9cd2abd82cc1a9b0a41abbabc1d6a99f"The guy laughed, "Well how about you go?" He pointed to Kayla who complied with his demands. I realized that Michael had joined the group and it had landed on him. I watched how he inched forward slightly, but Kayla was frozen, but people once again chanted her name. They kissed and I counted, one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten in my head. They parted, leaving Kayla to be a tomato, and Michael left. People booed him, but he went back to his friends./div  
div data-p-id="9cd2abd82cc1a9b0a41abbabc1d6a99f""Well since he ain't coming back, you go." He pointed to me, I then spun to have it land on Kayla, who giggled somewhat. I too giggled, only for people to chant my name. Kayla and I shrugged before meeting, our tongues weirdly exploring. Once again after ten seconds we broke but I didn't want to.  
div data-p-id="290a1504cad34f68db65a8d05721c073"Kayla once again spun. I could hear the sound of fireworks, so I looked at the window, only to be tapped on the shoulder. My face turned red instantly, Kayla had landed on me. Destiny and Taylor had just come out and said, "Oh just kiss already." I could see the hickeys on Taylor's neck pretty well, but I shook my head. Destiny got it and whispered to Taylor, who just laughed and laughed. The guy said, "You know the rules." I stood first then Kayla followed. Oh boy./div  
/div  
/div 


	8. Chapter 7

~Michael's POV~

As soon as our lips met, I begged for more, but she was embarrassed by me. So I to had embarrassed myself, but I just wanted to feel her. I didn't care what others would have thought, of me and Kayla, we could just be happy.

I watched her kiss Niki, and then watched as they slowly walked to the bedroom. I could only imagine if that would have happened to me, and Kayla. I couldn't hold it forever. I admit all the girls drool over me, but I don't know why. I could have anyone, but I just want to idolize every inch of Kayla. Part of me knew it could be risky, I mean we are just Juniors, but I wouldn't care if I had to crawl through the depths of hell to get a piece of that delicious cheesecake.

My friend Alex tapped me on the shoulder, "Dude do you want to do some shots with us?" I just smiled and nodded being dragged off to the alcohol, and through the music I only saw Kayla in the room.


	9. Chapter 8

div data-p-id="cb61ae29eff383a4da5706eaa7255c11"~Kayla's POV~/div  
div data-p-id="bddf8ea5924a09c86f1fe158439c25f5"After Niki got up I followed in pursuit, crashing on the bed while she closed the door. I looked at her, and she looked at me, staring into my eyes. I felt uncomfortable by her gaze, but I didn't break it. After what seemed like forever I started, "Niki we don't have to do this, we can just sit her and drink, and talk." She just locked the door and plopped next to me, "I don't know nor care Kayla. We are in this together, but I feel a longing to..." She stopped and searched my eyes for an answer./div  
div data-p-id="0477246447811aef93f40b17049a5eee"Another awkward pause had passed, "Kayla," I looked at Niki, her eyes still searching, "I don't know how I feel about you anymore. Ever since earlier today I just wanted to be more than just friends..." I abruptly cut off her sentence by holding her in embrace, "You know what Niki, fuck it. I'm done fucking around." She pushed away confused, but as I kissed her she soon began to kiss back./div  
div data-p-id="4c2b0200e6f6ddab72240866c4eeae7b"~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/div  
div data-p-id="51d453ecf9f86ac7720aa468bb71ebfc"Author's warning:Next scene gets really juicy and sexual, and may contain sexual arousal to those who read, please if not into reading basically a porn STOP READING. Thankyou./div  
div data-p-id="cd8338c60ffe2b0702068f50e8ce49b2"~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/div  
div data-p-id="cd8338c60ffe2b0702068f50e8ce49b2"She climbed on top of me throwing off her t-shirt, giving me a shot of her in just a bra. She bit my lip causing me to stop, "Are you sure Kayla?" I nodded and she smiled, taking off her glasses and ripping off my shirt. We sat there just kissing for what felt like forever, but eventually I un clipped her bra, causing a massive explosion of tits in my neck.  
div data-p-id="bdcc6353568b6c2a180e1d323de9a343"Picking up the small body of Niki, I placed her gently on the bed and began to bite around her earlobe, causing a moan to escape her lips. My hand worked it's magic by pinching and teasing her nipples, while my mouth began to bite it's road down to her neck. More moans were generated by her, but they were covered by the music. I spent a while on the neck just suckling it and producing hickeys to mark her as my own./div  
div data-p-id="e6b6a9db6826cdf8e680df9be9389759"Between moans Niki mumbles, "Stop teasing." I look up and smile, kissing her for a long time before moving down to her nipple. At first I just played with the right one in my hand, twiddling it in my fingers, so with my mouth I begin swirling the outside of the nipple. When I heard more moans in response I began to flick my tongue for only a moment on the agitated teat. She grumbled, "Stop teasing, or else I'll do the same to you." So I gave some relief to her breast, and repeated on the second mound./div  
div data-p-id="e6b6a9db6826cdf8e680df9be9389759"I didn't realize Niki had managed to take off her pants and underwear. I began kissing her neck again and my hand slowly went down to her nether region. It began to slowly trace her outer lips before rubbing around her clit. The small opening by the size would need a bit of spreading. I looked at Niki in the eyes, "You ready?" I believe she was at a lost for words, so she nodded. A moan left her body as soon as I entered her, almost causing me to orgasm.  
div data-p-id="9ba18912e9efd9e79d5b41efc397eab2"Her moans quickened, "Kayla faster, more!" I did as she wished quickening the pace and adding a second finger to the midst. Her eyes widened with arousal, her hips buckled, but I shoved my third finger in prolonging the orgasm. After about thirty seconds after, she couldn't hold back anymore. Her juices sprayed./div  
div data-p-id="4dd7db991af5ebcfbab59d1950bc4386"I climbed up to the top of the bed with her to let her rest, "Do you want me to continue or could we do that another night?" She laughed, "I thought this was a one time thing, but yeah another night would be good. Your turn." My thoughts were clouded with arousal, but I wasn't going to stop now./div  
/div  
/div 


	10. Chapter 9

~Niki's POV~

Kayla and I had passed out naked together, in each others arms. I couldn't help but kiss her, even as she stirred. "Last night was great", she said pulling and nuzzling into my neck. I pulled myself even closer, "Well maybe we could make it happen again tonight?" I looked into her eyes to see if she even looked at me the same way. She giggled, "Okay, come over, but on one condition." I looked at her, and rolled on top kissing her neck more and between kisses, "Anything you wish." She laughed again before becoming serious, "Can I call you mine?"

Taken a back I was silent for a while, she started to get up, but my hand on hers stopped her, "Yes Kayla. I can be yours." Her face became overcome with joy. She kissed me for a long time before getting dressed and leaving me alone in the room. I cant help but love her sometimes.


	11. Chapter 10

~Michael's POV~

The party went on all night, so everyone just crashed there. I was up looking at the bedroom door, waiting for Kayla. She didn't come out until that morning. She looked around and started for the bathroom, so I followed her. Once inside I paced the door, I needed to tell her.

Kayla came out and apologized for stealing the bathroom, but I grabbed her arm as she walked past. She looked at me , "What are you doing?" I looked at her, my heart melted, "Kayla, I um I like you." She looked at me, but not with the passion I did, "Michael", she began, "I like you too, but I am dating someone I really like as well." I felt my heart shatter into a million pieces. Just then Niki came out, and wrapped her arms around Kayla, I understood. After leaving them I went home.


	12. Chapter 11

~Niki's POV~

After getting out of Taylor's house I drove Kayla home. We were listening to music and holding each others hand. Kayla was staring at me and really couldn't stop, "What are you looking at babe?" She smiled wider than a crocodile, "Just my beautiful girlfriend." I laughed, and she took my hand and brought it to her mouth, and started to kiss it, then bite it. She stopped as we reached her house.

We hopped out of the truck and walk to her doorstep. At the top of her doorstep I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her into an embrace, "I'll see you tonight." I tried to pull away but she started to bite my neck again pausing to speak, "I don't know if I can wait that long." I smiled and laughed, lightly moaning, but I broke from her embrace, "You'll have to, bye." I ran to my car, and went home to get ready. Tonight will be interesting.


	13. Chapter 12

~Michael's POV~

"Dude your totally stalking her." I looked over at Alex, my mate, "I prefer the term watching, and we are driving to your house anyway, so it don't matter." He laughed, "Dude I live in the opposite direction, on the other side of town. Using that excuse will get you no where." I looked at him painfully, "You don't understand what I feel. You never can, all I know is that I have feelings for Kayla."

With that Alex shut up and started to screw around on his phone. "Look Alex I'm sorry. I just don't know what to do." He looked up, "No I'm sorry, I should be a little more supportive, but wanting this girl is a lost cause. She's taken man, and you have to live with it." I looked at Kayla's house, longing to know what she does in there, "What if I can't get over it, or live with it?" Alex shrugged, running his hand through his hair, "Look your a good looking guy, and don't deny it. You have girls that would crawl to get to you." I hushed him, "But those other girls aren't Kayla."

We sat in silence for a while before Alex spoke, "I know what'll make you happy, let's hit up the strip club and get you laid. Okay?" I nodded and agreed to the plan, still not wanting to leave Kayla, but I left and got ready for tonight.


	14. Chapter 13

~Kayla's POV~

After Niki left I went to work straightening out my house. I called my dad , and when he picked up I blabbered, "Hey dad, I was wondering when your coming home tonight, or if you are at all?" My dad, clearly busy said, "Kayla I'm not going to drive back into town. So I'll be staying with my friend. Sorry Kayla, but paperwork is piling up." I tried to sound somewhat disappointed, "Awe man, that's a bummer, but okay I guess you have to earn money for us anyway." He sighed, "Yeah, I have to go, but I love you." I repeated him, and fist pumped into the air after hanging up.

I couldn't stop cleaning, mainly because I wanted to impress Niki, but I also felt like my dad could use a break. After finishing the house I realized that there were two hours until Niki came over. I began to panic flipping through recipe books until I found a easy chicken parmesan. I began to cook an idea popped into my head. While the sauce heated and the chicken baked I dimmed the lights and ran outside to the small garden, and picked four to six flowers. Then ran back inside, stirred the sauce, and found a vase. I placed the vase in the center of the small round wooden table. I felt as though my work was nearly complete, yet I couldn't quite put my finger on what was missing.

I then realized how dark it would be, I hit myself in the head, come on think, "Candles!", I cried out with joy. Before I could run to grab them the timer beeped for the chicken which I removed from the oven. Then went on my hunt until finding to same sized and design of candle placing them on each side of the small bouquet.

Glancing down I realized I had about half an hour to spare. I went upstairs and chose the shortest, but cutest dress I had and did my hair. After that I received a text from Niki saying she would come in ten minutes, giving me enough time for the last touches. She would have a great surprise.


	15. Chapter 14

~Niki's POV~

I pulled up to Kayla's around six thirty, hoping she wouldn't mind me being twenty minutes late for finding her a present. Walking up the familiar walkway I felt nervous. I mean I had already had sex with Kayla, but that was more lustful. Now I didn't even care about sex. I felt as though I could just die happily with know that Kayla loved me.

Quickly catching my breath I hesitated before knocking, and then my fist slowly rapped at the door. Yet instead of Kayla appearing at the door it swung open. Slowly I walked in, and giggled. Petals that had bloomed from trees at that time of year lead the way to her dining room. There I saw a familiar figure, that was smiling, but her jaw dropped at the sight of me, and mine did the same for her.

She shyly, as though we hadn't had sex, walked towards me. She wrapped her hands around my own, "You look.. Wow." I smiled, "You look pretty wow yourself." She looked into my eyes her's twinkling, "Really?" I couldn't help but snicker, "Of course! Could I lie to my girlfriend?", she huffed, but smiled. "I like that title.", Kayla said bringing a smile to my face, "I do too, here." I handed her a box, "Oh Niki you didn't have to but here." She handed me a small box blushing, "You go first." She hesitated before opening the box showing off a small key chain that read 'I'm Niki's'. Her eyes twinkled, "Awe that's so sweet. Now your turn." I gasped as I lifted the lid of the small box, inside was a ring in the shape a rose, the petals with ruby. Still in shock, "Kayla it's beautiful, but I can't accept this." I tried to put it back into her arms but she refused, "No not really, and your worth the trouble." I smiled, and she slid it on my finger, making my heart flutter.

She sat me across the table from her, but brought out the main course, which is my favorite dish. Kayla tried not to be awkward but she was too nervous. I took her hand from across the table, "Kayla, I know your nervous but just talk to me, like we used to." She nodded, and began making a decent conversation, "So remember the time Destiny came out to us." Of course it felt more than that of our usual conversation, it felt more important. By the end of dinner, with my persistence, I insisted Kayla not do the dishes, "Well if I'm going to be your wife someday I got to get used to it." She smiled as I walked to the kitchen with plates in hand. She tried entering, but I refused, "Go into your room and find us a movie to watch." She saluted before walking off up to her room. I loved that girl.


	16. Chapter 15

~Michael's POV~

I stared at the stage as the lights flickered through out the club. My friends buying me drinks, and getting me lap dances. Currently I had the numbers of two strippers out of the five I had gotten a lap dance from. Alex, clearly drunk, grabbed my shoulders, "Being good looking has it's perks right?" I could only nod staring at the two pieces of paper I had just received.

No matter how much my friends attempted to distract me, I couldn't stop thinking about Kayla. How she was currently probably doing something extremely sexy with a girl I had a crush on in fourth grade. Looking at me Alex asked, "Wanna blow this joint?" I nodded and headed towards the door just wanting to go home and sleep. Maybe I could escape reality just for eight hours, and dream of Kayla.


	17. Chapter 16

~Kayla's POV~

Niki slowly came into my room and collapsed on my bed, causing me to bounce slightly. She came up to my side and began to spoon me, "What movie are we watching?" Her eyes dancing, locked on the screen, "Um, some romance movie. I don't exactly know." She smiled and brought her face to mine, locking our lips in a gentle kiss, then returning to the movie.

We sat like that until the movie had reached it's climax. Niki, I noticed, shifted her position so she could look at me instead of the screen. Her lips then franticly bit my neck, and earlobe, making me moan in pleasure. She stopped briefly, "Are we going to be alone tonight, because I don't want to start something we cant finish?" All I could do was nod.


	18. Chapter 17

~Niki POV~

I snuck out of Kayla's house the next morning for my job. Working was hard to focus on knowing Kayla was home alone wondering where I ran off. She would be fine I know, but after last night I never want to leave her. I wish there was a way, "Niki! Get back to work!", my boss yelled, snapping me into reality. "Yes sir." I returned to packing boxes. This is going to be a long day.


End file.
